Dream Catcher Window
by Golden Lunar Eclipse
Summary: One shot. Not sure how to describe this one, despite the fact that it’s one of my most descriptive pieces. All I can say is there are many plot twists to this eerie world.


AN – Keep reading; it will make sense in the end… or maybe not… in any case, I don't own Danny Phantom.

-(-)-

Dream Catcher Window

Long, winding streets banked with dimly lit alleys that stretched into oblivion were cold and unwelcoming this night. No footsteps could be heard as he approached. He was prepared and glided effortlessly through a brick wall to the desolate building where his battle awaited. It was Skulker. No problem. Danny had taken care of him before on many occasions. He shot an ectoblast at him and Skulker in turn tried to spring a trap, but missed.

The colour of the room began to glow blue. Danny's eyes flashed green in exasperation. He opened the Fenton Thermos and caught the Box Ghost, again. Background mixed into a vibrant world and Danny was in a field in broad daylight. It was nice. He relaxed in his human form.

"Listen up, you halfa!"

Ember's voice cut in and suddenly the world dissolved to red with her blue flames licking at any surface of the rocky ground. She struck a chord and it hit Danny Phantom hard, forcing him to detransform as he fainted.

He opened his eyes to green soft light in near-black surroundings. He was lying on a glass floor and in front of him sat a clock. He couldn't hear its ticking, though the pendulum was visibly swinging. It seemed the room with high arches and smooth walls faded into galaxies, stars and planets of the night sky.

Startling Danny, his arch-nemesis appeared, laughing, taunting, not caring at all. He was more than ready to resume their battle. But Plasmius' expression changed in moments, never giving Danny a break. It scared Danny to see Vlad look afraid. He turned slowly to face the thing he feared. All the brightly twinkling stars began to fall, like raindrops, and shatter with tinkles upon the glass floor until little cracks began to form like spider webs. Danny stared into his eyes. The clock's sound returned with apprehension. Tick, tock, tick…

Danny faced Dark Danny and felt like shrinking into the shadows. In Dark Danny's arms lay Jazz, not breathing anymore.

"No! Not her! Don't do this! I will never become you!"

His yells echoed and died.

The floor pulled him in and he was suddenly drowning, gasping for air. He extended his hand, reaching for help. Another hand connected with his and pulled him up. Tucker held his best friend's shoulders checking that he was alright. The clock was gone. The room was full of computers, but Danny couldn't stay long. The wind whisked him away as if he were light as a feather and brought him back to the vibrant field in daylight.

He wasn't alone this time. Sam sat next to him and whispered something, smiling.

"Danny, I –"

_Danny woke up. He sat up and looked around his room. His alarm clock lay broken on his floor where he'd just thrown it._

"_What a weird dream," he mumbled, then yawned._

_Blinking, he tried to remember it anyways, but too soon it all melted into faint visions that could not be recalled. He shrugged and went into his morning routine, getting ready for another day of school. Life continued existing._

Dreams let us explore a world of possibilities, free from the constraints of earthly norms, and embedded within them are our deepest desires, our secret fears, enveloped in nonsensical fun. Some train of thought makes sense in the afterwards time of waking, though all of it made sense as it occurred, through every shift and transformation as if all was right and meant to be. Dreams are strange and mysterious things, but usually quite enjoyable. Wonder what Danny will dream tonight?

-(-)-

AN – The story just wove from thought to thought, like a free flow. I wrote it on a bus on my way back from a competition, late at night, exhausted. I didn't want to fall asleep, then have to brutally awake myself and force myself to walk home, so this was the next best thing. Funny that for something so strange it kept me sane (and awake). One thought that occurred to me as I wrote this, I will end with here to let you ponder on it. Whenever a change occurs in your life, it takes time for it to sink in and then for you to dream about it. I wonder how long after Danny got his powers, he started to dream as Danny Phantom?


End file.
